Return of the Exiled Smurf (Hero Stories)/Part 3
Gargamel had just finished the formula. He rubbed his hands evilly. "There we go! Now I just have to wait till dawn to warm this by the first rays of the sun! Ha! Ha! Ha!" he said before he yawned. "I'll take this chance to get some sleep! I'm tired!" He got into his bed, pulled the cover over him and rested his head on the pillow, "Goodnight, Azrael!" he said before he fell asleep. The Smurfs slowly emerged from their hiding spaces. "Okay! He's smurfing!" Dempsey said. "The poor lad! How are we going to smurf the laddie down from there now?" Fergus said. "If only we had the smurf to the lock!" "Why, that's a good smurf!" Papa Smurf added. "Hey! Hawkeye! You didn't see where he smurfed the smurf to the lock, did you?" "No!" Hawkeye answered. "We have to smurf it!" Papa Smurf insisted. "Come on! Let's smurf high and low!" He, Dempsey, and Fergus dropped from the shelf and began to search for the key. "Do you smurf it?" Handy asked, as Hefty searched a bowl. "No!" Hefty answered. "Papa Smurf! I've got it!" Clumsy called out. "NO! THAT'S A NAIL!" Papa Smurf shouted. "Oh?" Clumsy said. "Where could he have smurfed it?" Dempsey asked Fergus. What they didn't know was that Azrael was sleeping nearby, and they had just woke him up. "Hey! So where did the cat go off to?" Dempsey asked. "THERE!" Fergus shouted, as he ran past him. "There what?" Dempsey asked, before he turned round and seen Azrael looking at him, with his tongue hanging out his mouth. "Bring it, cat!" Dempsey said. Azrael jumped for him, but Dempsey leaped out of his way, ran on top of his head and grabbed his ears. Azrael tried to shake him off, but Dempsey bravely hung on. "We've got to help our comrade, otherwise he's a goner!" Nikolai said. "Almighty! Watch over us as we help save our brother," Abloec prayed, as he pushed a yellow tin off the shelf. Dempsey saw the tin falling; he jumped off Azrael's head, just in time for it to knock him on the head. "Thanks, Abloec!" Dempsey shouted. "The Almighty is also helping us," Abloec said, as he and Nikolai dropped from the shelf. Azrael walked around rather dazed and confused. "We won't be able to smurf anything so long as that cat's here! How can we get rid of it?" Papa Smurf asked. "I have an idea!" Brainy said. "One of us has to smurf himself in front of the open window! The cat will smurf at him and fall outside! We'll shut the window and smurf the latch!" "I'm surprised! That's the only smurfy idea that he's ever smurfed." Hefty said. "Go ahead, laddie!" Fergus said. "Be brave!" Papa Smurf said. "And smurf luck!" Handy said. "But..." Brainy said in surprise, due to realizing they were talking to him. "Don't worry, Brainy! The Almighty will guide and protect you," Abloec said. Azrael had recovered from his knock and was looking around for the Smurfs. "Hey!" a voice called out. Azrael looked up towards the window and saw Brainy standing there. "Hey! You bad cat!" Brainy said, before blowing raspberries at him. Azrael leaped at him, but Brainy ducked out of the way, closed the window and slammed the latch down. "That was close!" Brainy said puffing and panting. "Great! We can go on smurfing for the smurf to the lock!" Papa Smurf said. Fergus and Clumsy began searching behind phials on a shelf. "You got it, laddie?" Fergus asked. "No!" Clumsy said, before he accidentally knocked a phial off the shelf, shattering upon impact with the floor. The sound caused Gargamel to suddenly awaken. "Huh? What? What's going on?" he asked sounding startled due to all the commotion. Smurf to Part 4 Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Return of the Exiled Smurf Chapters